YGOTAS: Reading Yaoi with Bakura and Marik
by DetectiveTective
Summary: The title is sort of Self-Explanatory. I promise to try and make this as funny as possible. Don't get bitchy if it isn't. So I guess uhhh... this is a fan based parody of a fan based parody... wouldn't you say? lol LONG LIVE LITTLEKURIBOH!


**DT: Ok, so I've been a fan of the YGOTAS for a long time, and I ask myself: Why hadn't I done this sooner? Lol. I REALLLY like the Marik's Evil Council segments. They were really funny, and I hope I can bring them back through fanfiction. Lol. But my MAIN goal is to put something out on the Internet for Littlekuriboh to see so he can make a funny video for it. I can draw! I can write! I'm funny! (Just ask KeKe Koorime!) What I'm trying to say here is, I want at least SOMEBODY from TeamFourStar to notice meeeeee! T-T I cry a little everytime I see new vids up from ideas of other people. I want some of my work to be on the shoooowww! T-T (Ya I know I'm a whiny little bitch, but so what? I need to be noticed! LUV MEEEEE! LOL XD) So anyways, here's a little tidbit I made for the YGOTAS Bakura and Marik when they look over a certain yaoi story that I found here on fanfiction. It was so good, I thought that the only way to show my gratitude was to have Bakura and Marik themselves review it. lol. Kudos to you, Yamitron! You got me started! Also, for those who haven't read it, this might be a little confusing to you. It runs mostly like an inside joke (those who don't know YGOTAS and/or the thiefshipping yaoi story will be lost. AND SHAME ON YOU FOR NOT KNOWING YGOTAS! You don't have to read both chapters if you're not into that stuff, but you should at least read the first chapter. It's written very well. Or you could just pretend that Marik is a girl). But overall it's pretty funny... well at least... I think so...**

* * *

Marik: Hey, _Bakuura_, have you read any of these freaky fanfics lately?

Bakura: Marik, why the bloody hell would I read any of that rubbish? They're just stupid attempts to put anime characters into idiotic stories that are in no way similar to the actual shows! Personally, I blame the fan girls…

Marik: No seriously, Bakura, I think you need to take a look at this one. **(Singing)** It's about _us_!

Bakura: … … _**What**_?

Marik: Oh come on, Bakura, you can't seriously think that there aren't any (EFF)ing stories about you and me on fan fiction websites! We're the thiefshipping pairing, remember?

Bakura: **(Growling lowly)** I _try_ not to think about it…

Marik: Well here, read this one! It's called, "A Day at the Zoo."

Bakura: Why the _bloody hell_ would someone title their story like that?

Marik: Because it's a story about a (EFFF)ing zoo. Why the (EFF) _wouldn't_ they title it like that?

Bakura: So let me get this straight: you want me to read some crazy fangirl's story about us… going to the zoo?

Marik: **Yes!** That is _exactly_ what I am asking you to do!

Bakura: Why do you read this stuff anyway?

Marik: Because it is a peculiar interest to me…

Bakura: And you're _positive_ you're not gay?

Marik: **(Shouting)** Shut up and read it!

Bakura: **(Growling) **Fine…

**One Chapter Later…**

Bakura: What the bloody hell is this?

Marik: See? I told you! It's freaky!

Bakura: Why in the hell would I go _anywhere_ with you out in public? Let alone a zoo?

Marik: **(Stares)** …hey, wait a second. What are you trying to say here, Bakura? Am I not good enough for you to take out anywhere?

Bakura: _Not only that_, but it would _**never happen**_!

Marik: _Jeez_, Bakura! No need to get all bitchy about it. Of course it would never happen! It's just a fanfic!

Bakura: No… no this isn't a fanfic… it's… it's pure _**evil! **_**(Thinking)** I'm quite impressed!

Marik: My favorite part was when you drop kicked the penguin back in its cage! **(Laughs)**

Bakura: No, I'm pretty sure that was a puffin, Marik. But yes, I liked that part too. And despite the obvious horrors of this story, it actually portrayed my character pretty well.

Marik: Wait, are you talking about the part where you were freaking out because I wanted to take you inside the butterfly house?

Bakura: **(Snapping) **_**Of course not, Marik**_! I was talking about my deep hatred for all living things!

Marik: Y'know, if you really do hate all living things, it seems kind of awkward for you to be going to a zoo in the first place…

Bakura: Isn't that why you said it was 'just a fanfic'?

Marik: Yes! That is why I said it!

Bakura: **(Growls)**

Marik: Anything else you'd like to say about this chapter?

Bakura: No… not really…

Marik: I take it you don't want to talk about when we were pretty much making out in front of everybody in almost every other scene, huh?

Bakura: I was trying to be subtle about it… but yeah, kinda!

Marik: Well I thought it was cute!

Bakura: Oh, bugger, Marik, how in the hell could you find any of this _cute_, and _still_ not be gay?

Marik: I don't (EFF)ing know! I just do, okay? Maybe it's because they gave you the nickname, ''Kura.' I like it almost as much as Fluffy!

Bakura: At this point, I'd rather hear you call me _anything else_ but, 'Fluffy.'

Marik: Oh well good, because I have a list and—

Bakura: Never mind…

Marik: Whatever, Kitty. Let's move on to the next chapter!

Bakura: **(Groans)** Should I even read the next chapter?

Marik: Yes! Yes you should!

Bakura: And what if I don't?

Marik: Oh, come on Bakura! Suck it up and read it!

Bakura: I don't see any benefit from reading it…

Marik: I won't make another Evil Council Meeting for at least another two weeks.

Bakura: … … Well it's a start…

**Another Chapter Later**

Bakura: I can't believe I let you talk me into reading that!

Marik: So what did you think?

Bakura: **(Furiously)** Are you seriously asking me that? There are no words to describe how I feel about this chapter!

Marik: So I take it you liked it then?

Bakura: **(Sarcastically)** Oh yes, Marik, I found it _soo_ interesting, I'm freaking speechless! I think I might even read the chapter **again**!

Marik: Wow! I didn't think you'd get this excited over a fanfic, Bakura

Bakura: Dammit, Marik, I was being sarcastic!

Marik: Hey, I can't (EFF)ing tell! You hide your emotions really well!

Bakura: You know, sometimes you make Tristan look smart

Marik: (EFF)k you, Bakura!

Bakura: Apparently, that's what you _did_ to me in this chapter!

Marik: Ugh… don't remind me. Sometimes I can't _believe_ they would pair us up like that!

Bakura: You can't be serious…

Marik: Why wouldn't I be?

Bakura: **(Grumbling)** I wish they hadn't cancelled Zorc and Pals, forcing me to stay with this idiot!

Marik: What was that?

Bakura: Nothing, Marik, nothing.

Marik: It sure sounded like _something_. Now what was it?

Bakura: … _don't worry about it, Marik!_

Marik: No, I'm _going_ to (EFF)ing worry about it! What the (EFF)k did you say?

Bakura: **(Sighs)** I said… the author handled the writing style very well for trying to pair us up together.

Marik: Oh. Well… that was actually a very good critiquing point, Fluffy. Most impressive!

Bakura: **(Growls)** Yeah, I bet…

Marik: Even though I hate this pairing—but still search for it wherever I can find it—I have to agree with you on the writing style. It is most impressive

Bakura: I know. It's positively _creepy_!

Marik: **(Scoffs)** I bet you _wish_ you could write stuff like this!

Bakura: **(Sarcastically)** Yeah, I really want to write fanfics that involve us having sex with each other…

Marik: …are you coming on to me?

Bakura:** (Growls)**

Marik: OH! I see! You were being sarcastic. Well stop it! You hide your feelings too (EFF)ing well!

Bakura: **(Growls)**

Marik: So what else can we talk about?

Bakura: Does it have to relate to the fanfic?

Marik: Of course!

Bakura: **(Groans)** Well, if I _had_ to say something else about this chapter—

Marik: Which you do!

Bakura: **(Agitated)** I would have to say that I don't speak a word of French. Never have, and, after reading this story, I **never will**!

Marik: What the (EFF)k are you talking about, Fluffy?

Bakura: I mean around the start of this chapter where I'm trying to sleep in the chair.

Marik: I'm not following you.

Bakura: Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you even read it

Marik: Just tell me where it is already!

Bakura: Hmph. Alright fine. It's a little ways off from when you said, "I want it. And you are going to give it to me."

Marik: **(Dumbfounded)** WHAT? Why the (EFF)k would I say that?

Bakura: **(Shrugs)** Beats me, but after that, I apparently say, "Happy to oblige, mon cher." I don't know what it means, though I probably wouldn't be surprised if it meant something sexual…

Marik: Ooh! I bet it's something cool like "Rare Hunter!"

Bakura: Seriously, Marik, the word isn't long enough to mean Rare Hunter

Marik: Well, you never know. And "Cher" and "Rare" seem to rhyme

Bakura: Marik, just because a word rhymes doesn't mean that it means the same thing!

Marik: Yes it could!

Bakura: Oh _really_? Then please tell me what words are out there that rhyme together _and mean_ the same thing?

Marik: … Umm… uhh… give me a minute. I'll think of it…

Bakura: God, never mind…

Marik: And why is it that in every fangirl's thiefshipping story, they put _you_ on top of _me_?

Bakura: What, it isn't obvious, Marik?

Marik: What do you mean?

Bakura: Fangirls have crazy fetishes where they want their favorite, most evil anime character to do all sorts of absurd, sexual things to them. So, since I'm more evil than you, I have more fangirls than you. And since I have more fangirls than you, it's only natural that they put me on top of you! That way, they can pretend to be you while I... you know...

Marik: **(Yelling)** WHAT? That's (EFF)ing absurd!

Bakura: Oh? Is it?

Marik: YES! It is! Besides, I _totally_ have more fangirls than you!

Bakura: Sorry, but you weren't in the series long enough to acquire even _half_ as many fangirls as me! Even Ryou has more fans than you!

Marik: Okay, now that was just (EFF)ing uncalled for! I _**know**_ I have more fans than that stinking hikari!

Bakura: No, I think you just barely scraped past Tristan

Marik: Oh yeah? Well… you'll never have as many fans as Kaiba

Bakura: Touché, Marik, but the same goes for you. The younger Kaiba _far exceeds_ your number of fangirls

Marik: **(Enraged)** WHAT? Mokuba? I have more fans than that runt!

Bakura: Doubt it!

Marik: Grrr… You're a prick!

Bakura:** (Chuckles)** Yes I know.

Marik: Which is probably why Tea has more fans than—

Bakura: No. Way. Marik.

Marik: Okay I was just (EFF)ing with you on that one.

Bakura: EVERY character has more fans than Tea. Even Bandit Keith

Marik: And Mai Valentine

Bakura: And Tristan

Marik: And Zombie Boy

Bakura: So can we just agree that we have more fangirls than _these_ set of losers?

Marik: Yes… I think we can come to terms with that. And I think it's safe to say that we're done with this fanfic for now

Bakura: **(Chuckles)** I just love how we start off talking about a yaoi fanfic and then end up arguing over which Yugioh character has the most fangirls!

Marik: I should bring the Evil Council back together again so we can discuss it!

Bakura: No. You can't.

Marik: And why the (EFF)k not?

Bakura: Marik, how could you have forgotten so quickly? You promised not to host another meeting for two weeks in order to get me to read the fanfic

Marik: Yeah well I lied! I'm bringing them all back together next week!

Bakura: You had better not.

Marik: Or _**what**_, Fluffy?

Bakura: Oh, you'll see soon enough…

* * *

**DT: Ending is kinda "Eh," but I'm still working out the kinks. Y'know, I haven't worked on my Ask Naruto story in forever, so I'm extremely rusty. Oh, and if anyone knows how to connect with LittleKuriboh, please do it! I want him to make fun of this in a video sooo baaaadly! lol**


End file.
